1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to mailing envelopes, and, in particular, to an integrated envelope assembly that includes an original envelope component and a return envelope component for facilitating mailings wherein the original recipient is expected to provide a return mailing to the original sender.
2. Description of the Related Art
Envelopes have long been used to contain and send materials from a sender to a recipient through the mail. In a number of circumstances, it is necessary for the original recipient to send materials back to the original sender by mail. For example, a business may send a bill to a customer in an original envelope and require that a payment be sent back to the business by mail. As another example, a survey may be mailed to an individual with the expectation that completed survey materials will be returned by mail. As still another example, promotional materials for a product or service may be mailed to an individual along with an order form that may be completed and returned if the individual desires to purchase the goods or services in question.
In such circumstances, it is common practice to enclose a pre-addressed (and sometimes pre-posted) return envelope in the original envelope along with the original mailing materials. In practice, the intended recipient opens the original mailing, prepares the return mailing materials (e.g., completes a form, or makes out a check, or the like), and places the return mailing materials in the return envelope included as part of the original mailing. The return envelope is then deposited in the mail.
While this system has proven to be effective for a number of applications, there is room for improvement in the area of mailings wherein the original recipient is expected to provide a return mailing to the original sender.